A Single Look
by Mist.Filled.Eyes
Summary: There's looks for every occasion. Happy, sad, sultry the list goes on. Gaara and Sasuke have looks for each other no one else understands.


They had looks for one another. Looks that no one could possibly understand at a glance without confusion coloring their features. It often annoyed people when Gaara would give Sasuke a single glance and the Uchiha would leave, return minutes later with something vital and when asked how he knew what to get the Uchiha would smile and reply,"He asked me to get that one."

It would drive Temari crazy when she and her little brother were 'discussing' something at the top of her lungs and in his most gravelly tone. He never raised his voice, never screamed, never yelled. His voice was distinctive enough to be heard over the loudest noise. Sasuke would run in, being herded by Kankuro - who was often traumatized by the things his siblings argued over - and step in front of Gaara.

With one look, one touch, Sasuke could calm the redhead and get him to drop the argument. The two would walk away while Kankuro worked at calming his elder sister. When it first happened, Temari would often curse Sasuke's name, but later she'd thank him for stopping the fight before it escalated.

They also had looks for when they were angry. When Sasuke was deliberately trying to make him mad, Gaara would level a severely unimpressed look at him and the Uchiha would stop. Stop whatever the hell he was doing to piss the Kazekage off and sit quietly with him until Gaara managed to rein in his temper. In Sasuke's opinion Gaara had two tempers. One for the rest of the world which flew off easily after many things got on his nerves. Sort of like building up a bonfire then throwing a tank full of gasoline on it. Then there was the one reserved solely for him. This temper built up over a long period of time and blew up bigger then life when it finally did.

Or when Gaara was very purposefully ignoring something important Sasuke would look him in eyes and give a slightly annoyed raised eyebrow and Gaara would sigh. The Kazekage would sigh, kiss his lover softly then proceed to attend to whatever he had been ignoring. Even if it was something as tedious as a council report. Sasuke would always give the most dazzling smiles when Gaara had done something like that. Temari and Kankuro could always tell when Gaara was at council, because Sasuke was smiling.

Some looks were only seen when things were at their most dire. Once when Gaara lost control when he found out that a man had hit his sister. Made her and Shikamaru have to suffer through the pain of losing a baby. Gaara had been so furious that his eyes were no long his own, but that of the demon inside of him. He had almost killed the man before someone had the good sense to get Sasuke.

Sasuke hadn't seen nor heard from Shukaku since he was a child fighting it during the chunnin exams. His bright onyx eyes had been frightened and panicked as all of Suna watched him yell at Shukaku to let him talk to Gaara. The Uchiha had caressed pale, blood soaked cheeks, his eyes growing evermore afraid, through the pain of Shukaku raking the hands that once caused pleasure painfully down his arms. Shukaku had been inches from killing the last living Sharingon user before Gaara managed to wake up.

Sasuke had looked at him differently: pleading, ecstatic, desperate then turned and walked away. Gaara had watched for a moment, before turning his back and ordering his people to get the man out of his sight before something happened. Temari approached him later, when it was 3:30 in the morning and he was still at work and asked him what the hell he was still doing there.

"Sasuke asked if I was coming home tonight. I think he needs the night to adjust to the memory that I'm not normal."

Temari hadn't understood for love or money what the hell he meant, she hadn't heard the Uchiha let his shield down long enough to ask that particular question. Hell she hadn't heard him say anything besides what he'd yelled during the fight. Gaara had shrugged in response and taken the next day off to explain whatever his lover wanted to know about. Anybody walking by the apartment complex heard the discussion. The entire building had stopped to listen when the pale and overworked Kazekage walked in to be greeted by his lover and cup of hot tea. They all heard the almost awkward greetings and commended the two when the next day they were back to normality. Well as close to normal as you could get when you are a country leader dating a rogue nin.

The only time Gaara had ever given his indifferent blank look to Sasuke had been the last time. Sasuke and he had been out for dinner and the waitress had be flirting with Sasuke openly. Sasuke hadn't accepted or rejected the treatment and Gaara hadn't said a word. He merely stood up, gave Sasuke a blank, bored look then walked out. Sasuke spent the night over at Gaara's apartment while Gaara worked through the night.

The next morning Kankuro had overheard a conversation between them. Gaara had been calm, composed, uncaring when he explained that he didn't - and never would - criticize the Uchiha for cheating on him when he wasn't paying attention. But that he'd appreciate it if Sasuke didn't flaunt it in front of him.

Kankuro had walked in at this point, quickly told Gaara what he needed to say, then darted out before that cold glare could be directed at him. He'd gone outside again, and gotten Temari. Took him 15 minutes to find her and when they got back Sasuke was asking a question.

"Do you really care about anything? Any normal man would protest at the idea of being cheated on, yet you say you wouldn't say a damn word?"

Gaara's reply had been simple, blunt and all-explaining.

"I do care about you. That's all I care about. That's my point, I'm not there enough. I work long days Sasuke, and when I am around I'm usually exhausted. I grasp that people like us, people used to having day-long connections, are better at being non-exclusive. I don't see how it's fair for me to be mad at you for wanting something I can't give." Gaara had sighed then. Sasuke had been silent for a minute while Temari cracked her knuckles angrily. If Gaara broke Sasuke's heart, she'd kill him. If Sasuke broke Gaara's, she kill the Uchiha.

When Sasuke had finally spoken, it sounded muffled and he sounded upset,"Don't look at me like that. If you don't want me to see anything you're feeling, tell me to turn around or keep your back to me, but please don't give me that empty look. I'll take that look from anyone else but not you. I don't want to see that look ever again Gaara.

"I wouldn't cheat on you and if I felt you weren't paying enough attention to me, silly as that sounds because it will never happen, I would tell you. You're the _Kazekage _Gaara! I understand that you have work, and I won't be upset with you for running your country. It's _stupid _that you feel I should have the right to--Gaara I---" Sasuke had cut his own rant off and fallen silent. Temari had prepared to throw the door open and beat the crap out of whoever didn't look miserable enough for her tastes. But her baby brother's quiet voice stopped her.

"'Suke," Gaara's voice had finally eroded away the hard mask he kept up when he didn't want to show his emotions. His voice could often say more to his family then his face ever could. But he sounded upset, hurt, and both his siblings would've sworn they heard insecurity. Gaara would never cop to it, but they both believed that was the first time Gaara had ever been unsure of himself.

The two siblings heard nothing from there on and scowled. Both of them thinking the same annoying thought, they're doing that creepy talking-with-looks thing again. The next day the two proudest people in Suna had gone out again - not to the same restaurant of course - and hadn't returned until late that night. Sasuke was flat-out unconscious on Gaara's back and Gaara was actually almost smiling.

The next day they discovered a new look, Gaara hadn't come into the office yet so his rather ticked-off siblings went to get him. When they got to the apartment, they found their favorite look in the entire selection.

Gaara was lying on the couch, Sasuke lying on his chest, and both of them had the same look.

Content, sleep-filled, blissful, in love. The elder Suna siblings favorite look thus far.


End file.
